10 Touches
by jessica499499
Summary: A series of 10 Noex drabbles dedicated to Bramblerose4 for her birthday! Slash. Noah/Rex. Bromance.
1. Carrying Bridal Style

**Lifting Up Bridal Style**

* * *

Noah felt really really stupid right now. Of all the things to get hurt doing he'd somehow managed to sprain his ankle waiting for Rex to finish fighting an Evo. He didn't even have a cool story to go with it and brag about. One minute he was walking toward Rex and the next he was face first on the ground with a sprained ankle. He felt like such a wimp.

The only thing that made the whole situation bearable was the fact that Rex was the only one who saw his little blunder and it meant the raven would have to carry him. He got to wrap his arms around Rex's neck and subtly snuggle into his warmth. Rex smelled like some delicious combination of fresh air and metal, which made him smile.

He might just have been milking his ankle a little to be carried like by Rex though. Only a little though.

Rex didn't show it, but he wasn't complaining about carrying Noah either. He had few opportunities to openly hold Noah close for more than a few seconds at a time and treasured each and every one.

"Holiday will fix you up fine when we get back Noah, don't worry."

Noah blushed and stared down at his chest shyly.

"I'm not worried." He muttered softly.

Rex hitched Noah up higher in his arms and smiled when the blonde gasped lightly.

"You sure?" He asked playfully.

Noah gulped and looked up at his best friend shyly.

"I'm never worried when I'm with you." He admitted with a blush.

Rex looked down at him with a stunned look that made the blonde's insides twist and turn pleasantly.

"That confirms my theory about you having a shitty survival instinct." He joked after a pause.

Noah blushed before swatting at Rex's shoulder playfully.

"Shut up." He muttered without heat.

Rex just held him tighter as he laughed.

When he was done he leaned in closer until they were only a breath apart.

"Thanks for trusting me."

Noah could only blush in reply as Rex leaned forward close enough to be within kissing distance.

"You're welcome." He finally replied breathily.

Rex smiled at him obliviously and didn't stop walking.

"We'd better get you inside soon Noah. It looks like you face is already starting to burn."

Noah swatted at him.

"You just want to carry me all over the base and have everyone at Providence make fun of me."

Rex laughed.

"Maybe a little. But I'm sure you'll be able to hobble once you've rested a bit."

Rex pulled him in tighter and whispered into his ear.

"I don't think we've reached the point where I should be carrying you over any thresholds."

Needless to say, Noah didn't stop blushing the entire way back.

* * *

Dedicated to Bramblerose4 (AKA Tina) as her very special Birthday present!

I hope it's everything you wanted it to be!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	2. Hugging

**Hugging**

Rex never got many hugs as a child. Six would turn away at his outstretched arms and pretend not to see the hurt in his eyes at the blatant rejection. Holiday would pat his head and tell him to run along so she could finish her paper work or to sit still for one more shot. He would never ask a hug of Bobo in fear of being made fun of and that same fear kept him from vocalizing his want of human contact.

Fending it off with the sparse hugs Holiday would offer when she was feeling particularly motherly and the gentle shoulder squeeze Six would sometimes give for a good days work.

The first time Noah hugged him he didn't want to let go. Noah was so warm and soft in his arms, his embrace so gentle and caring that Rex couldn't help but wonder if all hugs felt so wonderful.

The amazing part was that Noah didn't make him let go. Even after he knew they'd gone past the awkward mark for hugging too long. The blonde just smiled and allowed Rex to bury his face into his shoulder and bask in his warmth. Noah knew Rex had had to kill an incurable that day and that the experience had always been something that upset him. He understood that Rex needed contact and whenever Noah had been upset as a child his mother had held him and let him hug it out.

Rex didn't have anyone he was that close to in his life to be able to do something like this with who wouldn't judge him. Noah wanted to be there for Rex. Wanted to be that person who Rex could turn to. So he held the Evo closer and pretended for just a moment that he would never have to let go.

Not knowing that Rex was wishing the same thing.

* * *

Day two of the birthday series! Dedicated to the ever more amazing Bramblerose4 (AKA Tina!)

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	3. Carrying on Back

**Carrying on back **

* * *

They were going to die.

That was all Noah could think as he carried an unconscious Rex on his back and deeper into the jungle around them.

It was supposed to be a routine trip, just a quick check in the Petting Zoo to make sure that everything was okay. They'd done it a thousand times since that first time they'd been trapped in their together.

Noah had even been semi comfortable in there after a while, at least with Rex at his side.

But the tree Evo that had attacked them had been a new addition to the Petting Zoo and one that Rex hadn't been told about.

So the pair hadn't been prepared for the Evo's limb to come crashing down on them from above.

Only Rex's quick reflexes kept Noah from being hit, but the teen himself was not so fortunate.

With a sickening smack Rex was pushed face down into the swampy ground before Noah could even blink, instantly knocked out.

The blonde felt a flash of panic rise up in him at the sight of his best friend incapacitated in the very place where being powerless had once almost gotten them both killed.

But just as quickly as it occurred, the panic vanished.

He wasn't that terrified teen anymore. He was the lover of the strongest Evo on the planet and that meant that he had to be strong too.

So without a seconds hesitation he ducked to the ground himself to avoid another strike from the previously unknown Evo and dragged Rex away as quickly as he could.

He wasn't armed, he hadn't felt he'd needed to be with Rex at his side, and what he knew of first aid didn't cover head wounds extensively.

To make matters worse Rex's communicator had been damaged in his landing, rendering it unusable.

Noah cursed his lucky as he carefully maneuvered Rex onto his back.

He hated to move his friend without knowing the extent of his injuries, but he couldn't risk them being out in the open.

So with as much care as possible Noah carried his lover to the nearest hiding place he knew in the Petting Zoo, ever alert for the sound of impending attack.

His best hope lay in the fact that most of the Evos in the Petting Zoo were afraid of Rex and the fact that Holiday would be expecting them back soon.

When they didn't arrive she would track Rex down by his biometrics and Noah knew he only needed to keep his unconscious lover safe till then.

So carefully hidden in the dense foliage Noah concealed them, praying that for once he could save Rex instead of the other way around.

Holiday and Six found them two hours later with Noah running for his life with Rex on his back from the monster Evo Rex had affectionately nicknamed Moe.

He was battered, bloody and on his feet by sheer force of will, but Rex was okay and that, Noah thought as he passed out, was the only important thing.

* * *

Inspired by

Because that's what friends are for by Sirenitie

On deviantart.

But dedicated always to Bramblerose4.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	4. Holding Hands

**Holding Hands **

* * *

What Noah hated most was the glares. Much more than the random threats or screams. How they couldn't walk down the street without someone having something to say. It wasn't even just the Evo haters, it was the church fanatics, and the gay bashers too. It seemed like everyone was against them.

Rex wouldn't even look at the jerks; he could walk past them like they weren't even there. Only when they said anything against Noah would he step up and threatened to beat the tar out of anyone who said anything against his boyfriend. Noah was always torn between being flattered and worried about this.

Sometimes even his old friends would walk past him and send glares his way. Such times made him wonder if it was worth it to give up everything he once held dear for Rex. When such a moment arose he would turn his gaze to Rex's smile and squeeze their intertwined fingers tightly.

All it took was the feel of Rex's hand in his own to tell him it was worth it. No matter how many people glared he knew as long as he could hold Rex's hand, everything would be okay.

* * *

Dedicated to my inspiration Bramblerose4!

May she like it as much as I hope she does!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	5. Hiding Face in Chest

**Hiding face in chest**

* * *

Noah hated funerals.

He hated all the black clothing, the lingering sadness and soft voices.

Mostly he hated losing someone he loved.

His nana had been old.

She'd been sick.

But she was still his nana and losing her wasn't something he'd ever put in his plans.

It felt so surreal to stand along side her casket and accept the condolences of her friends. Like at any moment she'd open her eyes, stretch her arms and ask what everyone was crying about.

Noah knew that wasn't going to happen.

But that didn't make it any easier though.

He was still staring at her pale face when his mother elbowed him lightly and pointed to the door. He expected it to be one of his cousin making trouble or an aunt that needed help with her walker, but instead he caught sight of a flash of familiar black hair he knew shouldn't be there.

His mother apparently saw it too and she didn't hesitate to push Noah forward.

"Go on." She whispered lightly.

"Your father and I can handle things here."

Noah nodded numbly and headed to where he'd last seen the flash of raven colored hair.

He found Rex relatively easily since he'd been looking for Noah too.

"Hey." Rex muttered as he approached.

Noah looked at him somewhat blankly in return.

He hadn't told Rex about his grandmother's passing, so why was he here?

"Your mom called." Rex explained without prompting.

"And I'm sorry for your loss." He added softly.

Noah nodded numbly and opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out.

Instead all he could do was make a sound that ended up being somewhere between a sob and a whimper.

Rex, bless his soul, noticed right away that Noah was about to have a break down and quickly lead them away from prying eyes.

The next thing Noah knew he was in a quiet reception hall in the back of the funeral home that was vacant of anyone but them.

He tried again to speak to his friend, to explain, but all that came out was:

"She's gone."

Saying it out loud seemed to make it that much more real to him and it took all he had not to burst into tears right then and there.

Rex led him to a long bench along the nearest wall and Noah immediately sat down upon it.

To Noah it felt like he was hearing the news all over again. Somehow Rex's condolences, though they were the same as everyone else's, made him want to cry till he couldn't anymore.

The Evo had lost all but one member of his family and he could still stand to be here with Noah and offer him his apologies for his only family loss.

It was heart breaking.

Rex could see how much Noah was holding back from crying and without thought he reached out and held the blonde to him.

"I'm here." He whispered into Noah's hair.

The blonde stiffened for only a moment before giving in to his pain.

He buried his face against Rex's chest and allowed his tears to spill without protest.

He cried and cried until it felt like he was going to sick and still Rex held him close and rubbed his back soothingly, unminding of the fact that the blonde was drenching his borrowed black suit.

Noah kept his face hidden against his friend's chest and wished that he never had to move again.

He wanted to pause the world and forget that anything existed outside of that room.

So for just a little while he pretended that his nana was still at her house knitting him a sweater.

That his family was home preparing for movie night.

And most of all, he pretended that now wasn't the moment he finally realized that he was in love with his best friend.

* * *

Something I wiped together really quick for my bestest bestie in the world Bramblerose4! (AKA Tina!)

Hope she (and everyone else) likes it!

Yours Truly,

Jessica499499


	6. Cuddling

**Cuddling  
**

* * *

Noah was really, really comfy.

That was the only thought that registered in his mind as he snuggled closer the warmth next to him.**  
**

He was in the perfect place between awake and asleep that made everything seem hazily wonderful.

He wasn't even sure what had woken him from his dreams, only that he was eager to return to them.

He'd just been in the middle of the one with Rex and the whip cream.

Noah was only seconds away from returning to sleep and his dream, when the warmth next to him moved.

That fact alone made him shift from half asleep to half out of his bed.

Or at least it would have if he hadn't been pinned to it by a pair of surprisingly strong arms.

Noah gave an internal shriek as he assessed the situation he was currently trapped in.

Rex was on his bed, holding onto Noah for dear life, and seemingly dead to the world if his snores were anything to go by.

Noah cursed his luck as he remembered the night before.

He and Rex had been in the middle of an epic video game marathon. They'd been at it for hours and neither had been willing to concede defeat. Around 3AM the pair had turned to each other with bloodshot eyes and finally agreed to call it a draw till they'd both gotten some sleep.

Once the slight adrenaline rush of the game and late hour had left them both boys had barely been able to save and turn the game off before they were both out like a light.

Noah had been too tired then to protest when Rex had mumbled that he didn't even have the strength to walk to the guestroom and had simply nodded his head as he drifted off.

He remembered making room for Rex, even telling him not to drool on his pillow, but he did not remember telling the other teen he could use him a human plush toy!

Noah wiggled against the hold of his best friend and then groaned internally.

Rex was strong, in Evo form or not. He didn't stand a chance of breaking free without waking the other teen up.

"Rex." He muttered loudly.

The Evo didn't stir.

"Rex!" He repeated louder.

Rex mumbled something lightly and tightened his grip around his friend.

Noah froze as he felt Rex lay completely against him, so close that he could feel his friend's breath ghosting over the back of his neck.

Suddenly it didn't seem so important that he couldn't move.

He was comfy wasn't he?

A quick glance at his clock showed that he still had several hours before Rex would even begin to start to wake naturally….Why waste the opportunity to be held by his crush when Rex would probably just let him go in his sleep before he woke up?

Slowly, Noah let himself relax and nestle back into Rex's embrace.

He was still very tired and sleep called to him so temptingly.

What harm could it do to let himself be held just a little longer? Noah pondered as he fell further and further back into dreamland.

His last thought before sleep claimed him was that whatever had woken him up before would not do so again for at least another seven hours.

* * *

There may be a part II to this chapter. I haven't decided yet.

Either way, this is still in dedication to you know who!

Yours Truly,

Jessica499499


	7. Cuddling II

**Cuddling II**

* * *

Bobo peeked around the corner into Noah's room again to make sure the blonde had fallen back asleep before letting out a deep breath.

He'd come to pick up the Chief to take him home, only to find his partner in crime snuggling up to that blonde human friend of his Noah!

Finally it seemed like things were progressing for them!

(Maybe now he would finally be free of Rex's complaints that Noah wasn't into him that way).

Either way, the scene before him had been too good to pass up and Bobo couldn't resist taking a few blackmail shots of his buddy snuggling up with his new boy toy.

Almost as soon as he'd taken the first shot though he realized that he'd left the flash on and that Noah had been awakened by it.

He stood frozen as the blonde awoke and smiled a soft sleep dazed smile for a moment before realizing where he was.

Bobo had to bite his tongue against the laugh that bubbled up inside him at the sight of the blonde freaking out in Rex's arms.

Obviously that hadn't been the way they'd fallen asleep if Noah's reaction was anything to go by.

It was hilarious to see the human's face contort in a series of emotion ranging from freaked out to badly blushing.

But the blonde sooner recovered enough from his shock to return to his resting place in Rex's arms, after his first attempt to escape failed anyway.

Bobo grinned at the once again sleeping pair before taking a few more shots (this time with the flash securely off).

Once he thought he had enough blackmail pics stocked up to last a while gave his friend a silent salute congrats and headed back to Providence so that they could get a little more rest.

Rex slept on, oblivious to the movements of his best friend or Bobo.

After all, he was having his favorite dream.

The one with Noah and the whip cream.

* * *

So I wrote a sequel…..What do you think? Not very Noexy, but I tried.

I just had to throw a little Bobo time in!

Hope you love it T!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	8. Hiding Face in Chest II

**Hiding face in chest II**

* * *

Noah wasn't answering his cell and Rex was starting to worry. It wasn't like his blonde friend to not answer his phone or messages.

Something had to be wrong.

Rex was only seconds away from leaving another message for his friend when his cell started ringing the familiar song set for Noah's caller ID.

Rex eagerly answered.

"Noah I was just about to call you again. Everything okay?

Instead of the voice of his friend, a soft female voice responded.

"Is this Rex?"

The unexpected voice startled Rex slightly, but he answered anyway.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"This is Nora Nixon, Noah's mother."

Rex's eyes widen at that. He'd met Noah's father a couple of times, but never Mrs. Nixon herself. She always seemed to be away on some photo shoot out of town whenever he was around.

"Is Noah okay? Is he hurt?" He asked franticly.

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"No not exactly…" Was her only response.

Rex was starting to freak out with worry and Nora seemed to sense it.

"I'm sorry Rex, but Noah's nana passed away Tuesday and he isn't taking it very well."

Rex nodded,shocked at the news, but understanding how hard it was to lose people you loved.

"What can I do?" He asked quietly.

Again Nora paused, though this time not as long.

"You're very important to my son Rex. He might not be willing to ask for it, but he could use your support today."

"Of course Mrs. Nixon, where's the funeral being held?"

Nora gave him the address and time before telling Rex she had to get going there herself.

Rex thanked her and hung up.

Now he understood why Noah hadn't contacted him and felt bad about his being miffed about it.

But he knew the best way to make it up to Noah was to be there for him now in his time of need.

Sadly, his closet quickly put a hitch in his plans.

Rex grimaced as he looked though his entire closet for anything that wasn't at least partially red. The only thing he had was his old Providence training uniform and that wasn't exactly funeral attire.

With a sigh Rex closed his closet and went to the one man he knew always had suits on hand. (He just hoped that Six had at least one that wasn't green).

* * *

A couple of hours later (after some serious begging and promising not to ruin Six's only black suit) Rex arrived at the funeral.

It didn't take him long to spot Noah at the front of the hall, looking dazed and zombie like as he accepted condolences alongside his parents.

The women who he assumed was Nora Nixon quickly pushed Noah gently get his attention and pointed to where Rex stood.

The blonde's eyes widened at that and he quickly rushed forward into the crowd toward Rex.

The Evo lost him for a second, but found him quickly enough.

Up close Noah looked ever more depressed and pale than he'd looked from a far and Rex felt terrible for him.

"Hey." He muttered once Noah was close enough to hear him.

The blonde looked at him in dazed confusion at his presence and Rex felt compelled to tell him why he was there.

"Your mom called….and I'm sorry for your loss."

Noah opened his mouth to respond, but didn't.

Instead all that came out was a strangled sob that broke Rex's heart.

Rex quickly noted that Noah mask was hanging on by a thread and grabbed his friend to lead him away from the crowd.

He noted a vacant room in the back and quick led his friend to it.

Once they were alone Rex sat the blonde down close to him and tried to be as comforting as possible.

"She's gone." The blonde finally forced out as his eyes began to water.

Rex hated seeing his friend hurting like this and did the only thing he could think to do.

He wrapped his arms around his friend and held him to his chest.

Noah froze for a moment before relaxing in his hold. Rex could feel his friend's tears seeping through his suit and didn't even care that Six would be pissed about.

All that mattered at that moment was that Noah knew he didn't have to face this alone.

"I'm here." He mumbled as he rubbed his friend's back and let him cry it out.

Rex knew that it was hard for Noah to express himself sometimes. Be it his joy or his sorrow.

It was almost nice to know that the blonde felt comfortable enough to be this vulnerable around him.

And despite how guilty he felt about it Rex couldn't deny that he loved having Noah in his arms.

He knew he couldn't shelter his friend from loss of his nana or the evils of the world, but God help him, he was going to try.

* * *

The sequel as requested by my bestie!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
